Enderronian federal election, 2006
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Wally Koepke | Jason Vien | Martin Brooks |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Social Democrats | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 February 2000 | 30 September 2002 | 17 January 2003 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Marshall Bay, CO | Richmond, LS | Fairfax, FL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 70 seats, 38.71% | 69 seats, 41.47% | 9 seats, 6.20% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 79 | 61 | 9 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 8 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 6,589,346 | 5,730,576 | 1,332,236 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 40.36% | 35.10% | 8.16% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.19pp | 6.37pp | 1.96pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 52.41% | 47.59% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 1.54pp | 1.54pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Wally Koepke Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Wally Koepke Liberal |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 23 September 2006 to elect the 150 members of the 16th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent Liberal Party of Enderron government, led by Prime Minister Wally Koepke, was re-elected to a second term, defeating the opposition Social Democratic Party of Enderron, led by Jason Vien. It won an outright majority, after having governed in a coalition government with the Enderron National Party since the previous election in 2002. This was the first election where a right-of-centre party won a majority of seats since 1966, and the first election where a right-of-centre government was re-elected, also since 1966. The Social Democrats' result was the party's worst in terms of popular vote since 1986 and in terms of share of seats since 1962. It was the first time the Social Democrats did not win a plurality of the popular vote since 1966. 2006 also marked the first election where one of the major party leaders, Vien, was of Asian descent. Results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"|6,589,346 | align="right"|40.36 | align="right"| 2.19 | align="right"|79 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|5,730,576 | align="right"|35.10 | align="right"| 6.37 | align="right"|61 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="right"|1,353,461 | align="right"|8.29 | align="right"| 2.45 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|1,332,236 | align="right"|8.16 | align="right"| 1.96 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Democrats | align="right"|515,915 | align="right"|3.16 | align="right"| 1.05 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|804,893 | align="right"|4.93 | align="right"| 1.36 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Liberal' | align="right"|'7,803,304' | align="right"|'52.41' | align="right"| 1.54 | align="right"|'79' | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|7,536,393 | align="right"|47.59 | align="right"| 1.54 | align="right"|61 | align="right"| 8 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|16,326,427 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|150 | |} Independents: Geoff Martin }} }} }}